


What Goes Around

by BaristaGurl13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaGurl13/pseuds/BaristaGurl13
Summary: Audrey is on a mission to find her family history. Her headaches and mood swings are increasing, she's on the verge of puberty and her parents have never been much involved in her life. What begins as a simple check up uncovers a decade of blackmail, scandal and a very unexpected surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking around the garden in the evening was one of Audrey's favorite daily activities in the summer. She loved the smell of the roses, the sun shining on her hair with the wind in her face. She would sit on the steps that overlooked the lakefront of her parent's backyard. Often she would write in her journal about the goings on that day, her life events (if they deemed worthy) and her curiosities.  
Audrey had a knack for writing and observing the world around her; for instance her mother wasn't into reading novels as much as she was into her gossip magazines. Her father was gone most of the time on business across the globe but when he returned he would bring her expensive gifts to remind her of him. In the fall she would go back to her boarding school upstate with the rest of her friends and would only hear from them on weekends often separately and without much details.  
It had been a vicious cycle of hello, goodbye and presents as far as she could remember. Audrey wanted to change that pattern this summer. She would be turning ten and moving up to the older dorms at school. She wanted to know more about her parents lives, her family history and possibly and field trip or two out of state with her father to get to know him better. All her friends would discuss their vacations with their families while Audrey spent her summers reading in her library or wandering around the lake.  
The idea of finding her roots sprang from her best friend Josie.  
Josie was an orphan who was left to be taken care of at the school when she was four and she had mentioned looking up her parents and family one day during lunch. A number of children there had been orphaned or came from wealthy families that didn't have "room for them" as Audrey overheard from a teacher passing by. Audrey explained to Josie that her mother was younger than her father and had blonde hair, and she didn't understand where her long black hair and freckles came from. Her mother bluntly told her last Christmas (when she wasn't drinking wine with her friends or out shopping) that her father had similar features when he was her age. Audrey hadn't seen any of his boyhood pictures so she took her word for it at the time. Audrey also had been noticing her love of fencing and rock climbing where her parents never took interests in sports or being outside.  
"Maybe your aunts and uncles or even your grandparents used to do that stuff. I know that my grandfather was a painter and that's why I'm taking art class" Josie noted at lunch a few days before summer break.  
"I know but my parents don't speak to their families much. It's always been myself and the nannies mom keeps hiring and firing. I want to know my family Josie. I'm almost ten and I know nothing about myself." Audrey looked on the verge of tears as she got up to run to the bathroom.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Audrey shuttered at the memory of last week as she scribbled in her journal while eating an apple. The wind was picking up gusto so she ran back into the porch then upstairs to her room and collapsed backwards on the bed. She hadn't told Josie everything. For a few months Audrey had been having mood swings and headaches periodically. Her anger was getting in the way of her studies and she was having trouble controlling it. "Maybe my grandfather had an anger problem" she spoke aloud to herself. Sighing she stood up and looked in the vanity next to her bed. Touching her face she traced the freckles over the bridge of her nose the apples of her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her dark long hair. Her breasts were beginning to develop and her legs were getting longer. Her hands reached up to the locket on her neck, the one she'd always had even as a baby. Her grandmother had given it to her as a gift before she passed shortly after Audrey was born. She never took it off.  
"I wonder if I'm just crazy" she said suddenly, her breath hitching. Her headache was back. "That's it" she said as she swung open the door and descended the stairs to the living room where her mother was sitting on the loveseat, reading her trash mag with a glass or chardonnay in the other. Audrey stomped over to her mother and pulled the magazine out of her hand. Her mother glared at her as if she had just slapped her. "Excuse me?! What are you doing?! Why are you inside?!" her mother yelled as she set down her wine glass and stood to grab the magazine. "Mother! It is summer break and I'm home now. I'm also very sick and I need the doctor"Audrey spurted out angrily. Her mother looked at her in confusion. "You don't look sick" Audrey let out a sigh. "I'm having headaches. I can't control my moods anymore and I can't sleep. I'm sick! I need a doctor!!" Audrey screamed while stomping her feet.  
Her mother looked stunned and almost a little frightened. She grabbed her wine and headed to the kitchen. "I'll call your father and see what he says. Maybe we can get you in tomorrow." Her mother sipped on her glass and began pressing the button as Audrey went back up the stairs. She slammed the door and fell face first on her bed, the tears coming quickly. "What is wrong with me?" she cried aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years ago: On the outskirts of the desert town in Jakku a small truck stop diner sat between the sand dunes and the highway. It was the dinner rush and a girl of about 17 was bustling behind the counter, trying to take orders and cash out checks simultaneously. Her boss and owner of the diner Unkar Plutt was a bit of a hard ass but it was the only place that allowed a minor to serve alcohol *albeit illegally* She was a slim girl but not frail by any means; she was toned and looked almost athletic looking in a way. She had wavey hair pulled out of her face that donned a few freckles on her cheeks highlighting her hazel eyes. The older drivers who stopped in twice a week considered her a daughter and would defend her to some of the low lives that tried picking her up or following her outside. It was a half hour from closing when another gentleman walked in and over to the counter. He wasn't a regular but he looked harmless enough. He was tall with greying hair and a gruff looking face yet slenderly built with a cockey air about him. He grabbed the cashier's attention to place an order. "What are you having tonight sir?" she asked tiredly. "Eh no need for formalities kid. Just give me a black coffee and the special. Take your time Im in no rush." He glanced at her name tag and read "Rey" to himself. "Anything else? " she asked again. "No kid. Just keep the coffee coming. Also what kind of name is Rey?" he asked handing her the menu. Rey scowled at him slighlty. "It's means 'the sun' and I was given the name by my foster mother when she took me in. I don't know of any other if you must know." The older gentleman leaned back and took a second to answer. "Call me Han. Sorry if I offended you I tend to get a bit curious and put my foot in my mouth" he said gently. Rey relaxed her shoulders. "I'll be back with your coffee." Han watched her walk away into the kitchen when the doors opened behind him. A young man of about 17 stepped inside and sat down next to him. He was tall with messy black hair, pointed features and donned all black clothing: jeans, a black jacket and eyeliner. He looked over at Han scowling. Han looked back. "Are you ready to be civil?" The young man signed. "Why here? Why am I with you HERE?" he shouted. Han stood up. "Because we used to come here and have dinner before I left on long trips and I thought "- he was cut off by Rey bringing his coffee to him, trying not to look up at them. She looked at the young man next to him then back at Han and sheeply said "your dinner will be out shortly" then scurried off. Han sat down and took a breath. "Listen son. We'll talk about this when we leave. I don't want to cause a scene here. Would you like anything to eat?" Han tried to bargain. The young man put his head in his hands. "Im going back to the truck." Han turned to say something but the teen had already run out the doors. He turned back to the counter to see Rey bringing his dinner. She was still trying not to look too curious when he spoke up: " sorry about that. My son can be a bit of a handful." Rey looked at the doors then at Han again. "Oh. Well I won't intrude. Enjoy" she said quickly walking away then scurrying into the back kitchen. She looked out the back window into the parking lot searching for the young man until she spotted a darkly dressed teenager leaning against the door of a white truck smoking a cigarette and kicking the ground. "I know him from somewhere I just can't place it" she thought aloud. Rey was inquisitive and if she could set her mind to it, she'd have her answer by the end of the night. One of her favorite hobbies was writing and researching, and she planned on doing a lot of it when she returned home that night...


End file.
